Endless Kokona
by eloquence.organa
Summary: Kokona-Chan is stuck in a time loop. Forced to be killed in many gruesome ways. Living 1 week of her life until she killed back. Oneshot. Rated M for murder.


There was once a girl named Kokona. She went to akidemi high school, one day at her school, she was talking to Saki-Chan and she heard footsteps behind the fan. Kokona was scared, Saki left and it was just her by the big fan. The fan turned on and she felt tugging on her hair and then there was complete blackness.

She woke up in her bed on Monday at 6 am. She was trying to think about what happened. She figured it was a dream, she grabbed her homework and realized it was not there. She panicked because she thought she didn't do it. She realized it was Monday, and the thought it was Thursday. We had not homework and Fridays and was much calmer. But still confused. She put her hair in 2 ponytails and curled them so they were twin drills, and headed off to school. As she was walking she noticed Ayano-Chan following Senpai

and thought it was rather odd. Kokona thought that since they go to the same school they took the same path.

Kokona head never really talked to Ayano-Chan. Most people call her Yan-Chan. Kokona decided to say hi to her. "Hi Ayano" she said to her. Ayano jumped as if she was spying and the person had caught her. "Hi Kokona Huroka" she said, she tone of her voice seemed nice but her eyes screamed "I HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO DIE!" Though Kokona did not see it.

When she arrived at school she remembered the same scene. Budo practicing karate on On of the students. Oka was in a dark corner reading a book, Senpai was by the fountain reading and Ayano-Chan On the roof and Midori Gurin was taking a selfie with Yiu Rio. She thought that she was dreaming about the other Monday, but how was every one in the same position as her dream.

She shook her head. When everyone was still there she grabbed her bag and headed off to class.

Kizana was ranting about her play. And someone came up to me and asked to follow me. "Okay were" Kokona said. " I don't know my friend asked me to get you" She said.

As I walked to a room at the end of the hall the red haired girl in her popular group pointed to the room on the left. She walked in and felt a great amount of pain in the stomach.

She woke up on Monday again and Left her hair down.

She ran to the school,Budo practicing karate on On of the students. Oka was in a dark corner reading a book, Senpai was by the fountain reading and Ayano-Chan On the roof and Midori Gurin was taking a selfie with Yiu Rio. Every thing was the same for the 3rd time! This time she avoided the red haired girl and went up to the class room. She peeked into the drama club, and say Yan-Chan talking to the people who lets you join the club. She grabbed a devil mask and headed downstairs. Kokona was behind a garbage can bye the drama club. Now that 'Ayano Chan was in the club that she was in there was no avoiding her' Kokona thought. She did not suspect anything. She thought she could bond with Yan-Chan and be friends with her.

When she went in the drama club after school we were all lined up for auditions. But Yan-Chan was not there. At the end of drama club she saw Yan Chan in the occult club stabbing a knife into the skull that Oka-Chan worshipped. And Yan chan disappearing. When she came back she was insane with a knife. Kokona ran but Yan-Chan was faster and Yan Chan stabbed the knife in her stomach.

Kokona Woke up for the fourth time on Monday. She decided she was going to get through this week.

She avoided Yan Chan and the red haired girl until that on Wednesday.

She saw Yan-Chan talking to saki. Kokona Ran as fast and she could. When Yan-Chan caught up she asked her to follow her. Kokona decided that if she had been waking up every time she was killed, she would follow Yan-Chan. This time she was thrown in a juicer or what ever it was called! (She hated garden club)

Next she was forced to kill herself, stabbed with a syringe,positioned, bullied, strangled,she was Clawed by a demon, Drowned, and electrocuted.

She decided to end this time loop for once and for all. She did not want to be forced to be killed in these sick cruel ways!

She walked into school on a Monday. She noticed Yan-Chan was visibly insane. She hid behind the garbage can. When Yan-Chan was close enough, Kokona jumped at Yan-Chan and started stabbing her furiously. She was surrounded by a bright white light. She was back in her bed on a Monday. When she arrived at school. Every one was reading a newspaper about a fellow student of ours being arresting for murder.


End file.
